


Stargazing

by Saifa



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Undertale, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Stargazing, skelebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saifa/pseuds/Saifa
Summary: After getting freed from the Underground, Sans takes his brother to see the stars for the first time.





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Back up secret santa gift for tumblr user sin-cognito. They wanted the brothers to see the stars together on the same day they saw their first sunset. I managed to write them this short little fic.

           “But why are we going  _ back _ to the mountain?” Papyrus asked, waving his flashlight around. The beam shot at the trees and illuminated the dense leaves around them. Sans led him along by the wrist at a pace Papyrus was not used to seeing from his brother. They had earlier spent the day enjoying their first taste of sunlight while getting acquainted with the city and humans with the other monsters. Returning was unthinkable, especially after finally gaining freedom. Now the city glowed faintly behind them as they scaled the path. The clear night stretched above like a canvas drenched in ink. It cloaked the trees and concealed the singing insects. “If you forgot something, it can wait! We should be making friends with all the humans and showing everyone how great I am.”

           “It’s a surprise. Trust me, bro. You’ll be absolutely  _ star-struck _ . Besides, most of the humans are sleeping now.” Sans’ flashlight followed the path and bounced from boulder to boulder. His steps slowed as the trail leveled off.

           “That better not be a pun,” Papyrus grumbled.

           “Me? Puns? I would never  _ planet _ .”

           “These are puns, aren’t they!” Papyrus yelled. He shook his flashlight and pointed the beam accusingly at Sans.

           The light shined on Sans’ large grin as he turned to look at his brother. His smile was bright and genuine, and one Papyrus had not seen in years. It took Papyrus by surprise. “ _ Comet _ over here, Pap.” He led Papyrus to the same cliff where they watched the sun set. Together, the brothers sat while dangling their legs at the ledge and kicking their feet in the air.

           “So, what’s here?” Papyrus asked, tilting his head. His grin grew to match his brother’s. He turned off his flashlight and folded his hands in his lap expectantly. He felt a small bubble of excitement in his chest for what Sans had to show him. Whatever it was, Sans was happy and that was good enough for him.

           Sans looked to his brother. He shined the flashlight underneath his chin so long deep shadows were cast on the features of his skull. “When I turn this off, I want you to look up. You’ll see something  _ stellar _ ,” he said with a widening grin.

           “Again with the puns,” Papyrus groaned while rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. A laugh almost broke through the veil of exasperation.

           “Look up.” The flashlight clicked off and Sans’ face disappeared into the dark.

           “There better not be any japes–” Papyrus’ jaw dropped when he stared up in awe. The night was moonless. In the deep blackness, a pale silver band stretched across the sky. Stars strung like a net of glass beads spread to the far corners of the horizon. They wove through the branches and tucked behind the leaves.  “Wowie! What are those?” he gasped.

           “Those are stars. Actual stars. Pretty cool, right? They’re not as cool as you, of course, since you’re the brightest thing here, but I figured you’d like to see them. After hyping them up back in Watefall, I hope they don’t disappoint.”

           Papyrus reached up, fingers outstretched.

           Sans watched his brother’s silhouette, then turned his gaze back to the sky. “You know how long I’ve been wanting to see them. Of all the people, though, you’re the first person I wanted to see them with.” He chuckled to himself and breathed in the cool air. “We actually made it, bro.”

           “I didn’t know there could be so many.”

           “You could say there is a ton of  _ space _ for them.”

           “Don’t ruin the mood, Sans.”

           “You know you love it.”

           “Ridiculous. Absolutely preposterous.” Papyrus couldn’t hide the smile from his voice.

           “Whatever you say bro.” Sans laid down on his back and stretched out his arms. “The sun is a star too, ya know.”

           “Really?” Papyrus looked down at his brother’s dark form. In the dim light he could barely make out Sans’ relaxed smile. He laid down beside him with arms spread so that his fingers brushed against Sans’.

           “Yeah. The humans have even made drawings out of stars with stories to go with them. They’re called constellations. Like this one…” Sans pointed and traced the constellation’s path. As his finger travelled through the air, streaks and pearls of blue magic glowed in place. “This one is called Cygnus the Swan.”

           “Wowie!”

           Sans glanced at his brother. His eyes glimmered at Papyrus showing interest. He traced out more constellations and filled the air with phantom light. “This one is the Lyre. Over here is Aquila, which is apparently a bird called an eagle. It carried thunderbolts for some blowhard. And this is the Southern Triangle.”

           “They look like puzzle pieces,” Papyrus exclaimed. “Sans, do monsters have any constellations?” he asked eagerly.

           “Maybe once, but it’s been awhile since monsterkind has seen the sky. I doubt anyone remembers them.”

           “Then I, the Great Papyrus, shall make constellations of my own! I will be the greatest constellation maker of all time! Everyone will gaze up at the sky and say, ‘The Great Papyrus made that!’ My work will be immortalized in the stars themselves!”

           “I’ll get ya a star chart. It’ll be like playing with your action figures, but this time you get to make your own characters.”

           “Wowie!” Papyrus scanned the sky in amazement. He pointed to a section of the night that hung above the Milky way. “I can even make a constellation in the shape of my smile. I can see it now!”

           Sans looked to Papyrus. “I can too, bro.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might change the title and edit it more later. I wanted to get this out there for them since they've been waiting for a gift for a while now.


End file.
